Storm the Albatross
Storm the Albatross (ストーム・ザ・アルバトロス, Sutōmu za Arubatorosu) is a anthropomorphic albatross and the muscle of Team Babylon, the current generation of Babylon Rogues. An imposing sight, Storm is a hulking individual that possesses incredible physical strength, enabling him to destroy just about anything in his path. In general, Storm is somewhat dim-witted and slow on the uptake, but makes up for it in raw power. He is Jet the Hawk's most loyal follower and right hand man, and believes his loyalty to him is greater than anyone else's. As such, he is always ready for Jet's assignments. Despite being committed to his duties though, Storm has a quick temper and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and his teammates. "I'll make sure to pay you back for this!" :—Storm the Albatross. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Kenji Nomura (Japanese) In the Young Days In Present Time Storm is at age 19, his height is 140cm. (4' 7"), and weight is 176.3lbs. (80kg.). Possible Future Gallery Personality One of Storm's most defining traits is his lack of intelligence. He is somewhat dim-witted and can be forgetful, easily mislead and can trip over even the simplest of words. He also gets happy and upset in a childish manner quite fast, hinting his simple mindset. However, what Storm lacks in smarts, he makes up for it in raw power. When confronting others, Storm takes on a rough and tough attitude by expressing his strength or by making threats of payback and/or beating up the people in question, in an effort to daunt them. He also has a quick temper, easily getting angry when provoked or when he thinks that he has been insulted. When he is angry, Storm becomes a destructive force. He is also always quick to start a fight with others without a second thought, always urging his opponent to start a brawl with him right on the spot. He is also rather impatient and hates to wait. Whenever Storm gets excited, flustered or ill at ease, he tends to stutter, sometimes become gradually speechless, and will drop whatever façade of toughness he may have at that point, and acts like a bumbling and discouraged individual that easily succumb to the orders of others. He is also rather clumsy, always barging into Jet's office, accidently bringing down stuff on the walls and tripping on his own Extreme Gear. Like the other members of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is a rather rude person, finding great fun in mocking and laughing at other people, though he rarely throws insults. Regardless, Storm is by far the most sympathetic of the Babylon Rogues, always being quick to apologize to those that he hurts unintentionally, such as when he apologized to a E-10000R for punching it and when he apologized to Amy for chasing her. Storm is extremely loyal to Jet, who he almost always refers to as "boss". He constantly seeks to please Jet, either going on his assignments without hesitation or helping him in any way he can. Storm will also always support Jet or back him up, and as well insist that Jet never made any mistakes and that it was others' fault. In line with his, Storm gets very happy when he is praised by Jet, and apologizes deeply with great remorse if he fails a mission or somehow insults Jet's pride or dignity. Storm has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and his primary motivation is to acquire as much wealth as possible, which was the sole reason he and the others on his team willingly competed in the World Grand Prix. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Babylon **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow Family *The Babylonians (ancestors) *Storm (Human counterpart Neutral *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Moss the Sloth *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Breezie the Hedgehog *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna (Arch-rival) Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Extreme Gear skills As a member of the Babylon Rouges, Storm is a highly adept Extreme Gear rider, and is presumably one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world, having been acknowledged as a legendary wind master, though his clumsiness tends to hold him back. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Storm can move at high speeds while remaining in control of his movement. This allows him to perform both impressive tricks and body movements while in mid-air, and as well engage in hand-to-hand combat with other Extreme Gear riders while riding his own Extreme Gear. Physical Abilities As the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, Storm possesses extraordinarily amounts of raw superhuman strength, reaching the point where Storm is considered a force of nature. His strength is so high that the force created from when he claps his hands together can releases gusts of winds powerful enough to blow opponents off their footing and hurt them. He can as well knock entire cars away and smash nearly anything in his path with a single punch. On his feet, Storm is noted to lack speed, and is very slow and sluggish with his movements. However, like most other characters in the Legend of Mystical Heroes series, Storm is still able to run at amazing speeds. As seen, Storm is able to run at high speeds on foot, reaching at least 100mph. Storm also has a high degree of physical endurance, being able to take a direct from Amy with her Piko Hammer and only be slightly disorientated from it, and withstand a direct jab from Knuckles the Echidna. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Hammer Punch *Kick Dash *Tornado Clap *Trick Action *Wind Clap Skills Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his strength and Extreme Gear skills, Storm is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Storm is a seasoned thief and talented with slight of hand. As a testament to his thieving skills, Storm was able to single-handedly infiltrate Eggman's base, steal the doctor's private diary and as well escape capture from a horde of robots. Weaknesses Weaponry and equipment Type-J :Main article: Type-S Storm's main choice of equipment is his Type-S Extreme Gear. The Type-S is a Board type power-based Extreme Gear, constructed by Wave, which is meant for durable and destructive Extreme Gear riding. Over time, the Type-S has been redesigned to have a wider base to support Storm's bulk, and a maximum hover output to support Storm's weight. History Past Early life Storm was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien/genie hybrid race that stranded on another planet in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. At some point in his life, Storm became a member of the Babylon Rogues, where he was joined by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow. Together, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues: Team Babylon, and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Storm serving as the team's brawn. During his carrier as a member Team Babylon, Storm and his team engaged in a number of unknown criminal activities, and managed to build up an infamous reputation. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Babylonians Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Team Babylon Category:Power type characters